


The Spider

by DuchessKitty16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bookstores, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay tantric sex, Griffith Park Farmer's Market, Los Angeles, M/M, Married Sex, Sex Shop, couple feels like they're in a slump, not that important - Freeform, they share that really, trying out sexual positions for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: Harry and Louis have been together for 7 years and Harry is starting to worry that his sex life with his husband has become too routine. So when he stumbles upon a tantric sex book in the middle of one of his favorite bookstores, Harry becomes intrigued with one particular position in it, and brings the book home, hoping to entice Louis into trying something new.





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I feel privileged to be a part of the "31 Days of Smut" this year. I hope you enjoy this short little tale.  
> My prompt was the word - SPIDER.

**THE SPIDER**

 

Harry and Louis’ sex life had become a little bland, and a lot predictable. And in Harry’s opinion, they were both way too young to be dealing with a mediocre sex life. But he supposed this happened to a lot of people who had been together for as long as he and Louis had. Seven years. It was hard for him to believe it. Together since they were 16 and 18; they were each other’s first, and as far as Harry was concerned, they’d be each other’s last.

But that didn’t mean that things didn’t get stale; there wasn’t something called the “Seven Year Itch” for no reason, was there? They just needed something new; something that gave a little boost to their bedroom activities. Maybe that was part of the problem? The last several years had seen them keeping the sex for just the bed.

Gone were the days of heated snogs and handjobs in the back seats of their cars; of quick blowjobs in the entry hall of their apartment because they were too needy to make it all the way into their home, and all those various surfaces that they had fucked on around their apartment, in their dorm rooms, and in their parents’ homes. But at this point in their lives they could afford nice things, like their fancy Tempurpedic bed that was perfect for Harry’s bad back. And Harry supposed that he’d much rather they fuck each other in comfort, rather than a cold kitchen tile floor. And he knew Louis felt the same way.

So if a different location for sex wasn’t the answer, maybe the sex itself needed spicing up.

 

The first thing that Harry considered were toys. He stopped by _Romantix_ , an adult toy store in the Valley, one afternoon after leaving work. Their inventory and selection of dildos, butt plugs, perineum stimulators, cock rings, and lube was more than a little overwhelming. The other thing that was a little disconcerting was how open, friendly, and solicitous the staff at the store were. 

A young woman with bright blue hair tucked neatly into a bun and wearing complementary blue cat-eye glasses approached Harry with a warm, helpful smile on her face.

“Hi, can I help you find something in particular?”, she asked. Harry had to force himself not to turn and bolt, because he was taken aback by how forward the store worker was. Wasn’t shopping for a dildo something personal that you should be allowed to do in private?

“Uh, I’m good, thanks.” Harry replied with a hesitant smile.

“Okay, but just let me know if you have any questions. I’ll be in the next aisle over, reorganizing the cockrings. We just got some new inventory in. Have you ever tried a Mood Cockring? They’re pretty cool!”

Harry just stared at the girl wide-eyed. He couldn’t think of any response so he just shook his head no, and mumbled a ‘thank you’, before turning around abruptly and heading briskly down to the end of the aisle. After walking around the store for almost an hour, picking up dildos of all different sizes and colors, and turning on various vibrating objects, Harry determined that bringing a new toy into his sex life with Louis probably wasn’t the answer.

He did however take home one of those mood cockrings. He couldn’t resist; they seemed fun.

 

***************************************************************************

By the end of the following work week Harry was tired and stressed, and his worries about his sex life with his husband were the furthest things from his mind. Harry walked into the house Friday evening, dropping his leather messenger bag and kicking off his shoes just inside the door, which was decidedly not something that Harry usually did; Louis was typically the person that left their shoes, bags, and crap everywhere, while Harry liked putting his shoes away and his bags in the coat closet. But he was weary and irritated from a week of frustrating meetings and early mornings, so he couldn’t be bothered.

Harry collapsed on their couch and closed his eyes, releasing a long sigh. Louis would be home in another 45 minutes and Harry wasn’t sure he’d be able to muster up enough energy to stand up and greet him. Except for the occasional party, event, or holiday, Harry and Louis spent most of their Friday evenings in the same fashion. They had established a routine that Louis might have described as comfortable, but Harry was concerned had turned more mechanical than anything else.

Harry could describe in fine points what habitually happened on Friday evenings. Once they were both home they’d workout for about an hour, running on the treadmill, using the ergometer, or jumping rope. They’d take a shower, giving each other quick, but satisfying handjobs, and then change into comfy clothes, before eating a nice, healthy dinner that Harry usually made for them. Louis and Harry would be in bed by 11:00PM, sometimes summoning up enough energy for a blowjob or two; finally falling into a deep slumber with Harry as the little spoon, his hand clasped to the arm that Louis had wrapped around his chest. These nights were consistent and Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t appreciate or find solace in them, but he also wished that he and Louis could free themselves a little from the grooved pattern that they had made for themselves.

Louis arrived home ten minutes later and threw himself down next to Harry, resting his head gently on Harry’s shoulder.

“How was your day, baby?” Harry asked around a yawn.

“Ugh. It was fine, I guess, but are you as exhausted as I am?”  

“Yes.” Harry yawned again. “See? I can’t even answer you without yawning. Do you mind if I don’t cook dinner tonight? We could order take-away from Xian’s?”

“Yeah, course I don’t mind. I love your cooking Haz, but you know I don’t care if you make most of our meals. I’d happily live on take-away almost every day like I did when we were younger.”, Louis pulled his feet up onto the couch and nestled more fully  into Harry’s side. “But to be honest, I’m so tired that I’m not really hungry. I kind of just want to go straight to bed.”

“But I can see you passing out now, and then waking up hungry at two in the morning; probably waking me up to beg me to make you something.” Harry turned towards Louis slightly and gave him a smirk, lightly bopping him on the nose.

“Ha ha ha. Well, how about you order me some chow mein from Xian’s delivery while I take a shower and change into pjs. If I feel up to eating it tonight I will, otherwise it will be waiting for me if I do wake up with these middle of the night munchies that you’re so convinced of.”

“Deal.” Harry nodded his head and placed a kiss on Louis’ lips.

By the time that their Chinese food delivery arrived, both Louis and Harry could barely keep their eyes open, much less hold a set of chopsticks. Harry opened the containers to let them cool down before he packaged everything away again and placed it in the refrigerator.

Harry and Louis were asleep almost before their heads hit their pillows, and way before 11:00PM.

********************************************************************************

 

Harry spent early Saturday morning at the farmer’s market in Griffith Park. He loved getting to the outdoor market right when it opened at eight in the morning, just as the stalls and tables were still setting up and laying out their fruits and vegetables, honeys, baked goods, soaps and other wares.

Harry and Louis had another routine on most Saturdays, when they were home in Los Angeles. Harry woke early with the sunrise to do some yoga and tai chi, then showered and dressed to head out to either the farmer’s market, or to la Madeleine to pick up ingredients for brunch and dinner. Harry would let Louis have the morning to do whatever he wanted, which was usually to sleep in. When he eventually got out of bed, Louis would usually putter around the house, typically doing laundry or cleaning their hardwood floors, and if it wasn’t too hot, he would often do some gardening, before spending the rest of the day with Harry. Harry loved his Saturdays with Louis, but it was also just another example to him that he and Louis had settled into a pattern that was maybe a little too expected.

As Harry walked home from the farmer’s market down Vermont Ave., he started to pass by Skylight Books and on a whim, decided to head in to see if anything piqued his curiosity. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d set foot inside of a bookstore, he and Louis bought all of their books online now, but he thought maybe he’d find something interesting, new, or inspiring. A new cookbook perhaps? Or maybe the latest novel from Nicholas Sparks, knowing that Louis would tease him mercilessly for buying and reading such trite writing. As Harry strolled through the fiction aisles, he came to the Gay Fiction section and thought that it might be nice to give a gay romance novel a try. As Harry walked to the end of one set of shelves, he realized that the sex education and “marital aide” books were in the next area over. Harry felt drawn to these books, like a moth to a flame.

He began by just touching the various books; running his fingertips along the spines and covers. Some books stood out in good and bad ways. _The Ins and Outs of Gay Sex: A Medical Handbook for Men_ sounded way too clinical. _101 Nights of Great Sex_ seemed too ambitious. He picked up a few titles that intrigued him, and then laid them out on the display table in front of him. Harry looked around, feeling a little self conscious all of a sudden , but focused again on the books that he’d chosen. He began flipping through pages of _Kama Sutra for Beginners_ , and felt his eyes growing wider and a blush deepening on his cheeks, as he looked at some of the explicit photographs. He closed that one and quickly put it back on the shelf.

Next, Harry picked up the book that had caught his eye and interested him the most. The title was _Gay Tantric Sex_ and the book’s cover was a beautiful green, with a blue textured tapestry print embossed on the front. The book itself felt lush and rich in his hands, even before Harry opened its pages. The book had illustrations instead of photographs, which was much more appealing to Harry than graphic photos. He began flipping through it quickly; the effect being like those tiny flip books he had as a child, where as you quickly flipped through the book, the drawings on the pages moved in a sequential order. But instead of the books he had when he was 7 with puppies chasing tennis balls, this had men bent in various poses, getting off. Harry closed his eyes and opened the book to a random page. When he opened his eyes he examined the page that he’d randomly selected. Harry was captivated by what he saw on the pages in front of him and read the description in detail.

 

**THE SPIDER**

 

**Great for...**

  * Long, slow, male on male intercourse



**How does it work?**

  * Start with one partner sitting astride the other man and sitting up to face each other. It is important for the two partners to take the time necessary to make an emotional and soulful connection before continuing on with the act of coitus. The two participants should gaze deeply into each other's eyes. Remember the “eyes are the windows to the soul”.
  * After penetration is achieved, each man should lean back with their knees bent and their feet flat on either side of their partner’s hips, resting their weight on their hands. The couple should keep their eye contact as the man on top slowly begins to move their hips and buttocks in a circular motion.
  * After a few minutes of this connection between the lovers, the man on top slowly lies back, followed by the other man, being careful to maintain his erection inside his partner, until each partner's head is in between the other's legs and they are both lying with their backs as flat as possible to the bed with their buttocks touching. To improve the possibility of greater movement, the couple can bring both knees up so that they can hold onto the other's legs. The couple is now instructed to wiggle, gyrate, and grind their buttocks anyway they like. All you need to do is slow, wiggling movements to keep each other aroused for a long time.



**The turn-ons:**

  * This is a very relaxed, enjoyable sex position that can keep you happy for a long time



**The turn-offs:**

  * Couples will find that in order for the male partner that is being penetrated to achieve prostate stimulation, the other male needs to be well endowed, with a penis that is at minimum 8 or 9 inches. This may rule this position out for a lot of couples.



 

Harry was enthralled. In the drawing of the two men demonstrating the Spider position, the man on top somewhat resembled Louis because it had been drawn with slight curves. Although his husband’s body was more perfect with his small waist and sublime, round bum. Harry didn’t like to brag but he had a big dick, so he didn’t have any worry that he wouldn’t be able to hit Louis’ prostate. And they were both pretty flexible; Harry because of yoga, and Louis because of the extensive stretching that he did on a daily basis, and especially before and after he played football. He just knew that this Spider position might be just the thing they needed to reinvigorate their sex life. Harry closed his eyes and could picture Louis astride him, lying back and looking and feeling deliciously sensual. Harry felt himself start to harden in his jeans and immediately opened his eyes. This was not the time or place to get an erection thinking about fucking your husband. He snapped the book shut and rapidly may his way to the front of the store where the checkout lines were. He paid for the book as nonchalantly as possible, trying not to make eye contact with the cashier, and headed out of the store and on his way home.

 

*****************************************************************************************

When Harry walked into the house, he could hear Fleetwood Mac on the stereo and Louis singing “Tusk” at the top of his lungs in the kitchen. Harry smiled endearingly and placed the bag with the Tantric sex book on the stairs leading up to their bedroom, before heading into the kitchen with the groceries he’d purchased from the farmer’s market. Louis was washing the wine glasses that they had used a couple of nights previously when their friends Liam and Zayn had come over for dinner. He was swinging his hips to the music and shuffling his socked feet in a little dance. Harry didn’t think that Louis had noticed him yet, so he snuck up quietly and waited until Louis wasn’t holding a wine glass, before he placed his hands on Louis’ hips and pecked his cheek with a kiss. Louis jumped, and let out a startled gasp before turning around in Harry’s arms laughing and kissing him back on the mouth.

“You dope! You scared me half to death! A second before and one of your precious crystal wine glasses would’ve been in shards in the sink.” Louis ended his admonishment with another kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I know, I’m sorry. I did purposely wait until you weren’t holding any glassware.” Harry smiled what he hoped was one of his most charming grins, his left dimple deepening.

“Uh huh. Well, see if I ever voluntarily wash our wine glasses again, smart ass.” Louis turned back around and picked up the soapy sponge and another glass to wash.

Harry rested his hands on the rim of the sink on either side of Louis and stepped closer, pressing against his body. He could hear Louis exhale a slight rush of breath. Harry then moved his hands to Louis’ hips and squeezed, pulling his backside against the hardening length of his cock. He rubbed his cock up and down between the cotton covered globes of Louis’ ass. This time Louis let out a soft moan, and leaned his head back against Harry’s shoulder, exposing his neck and collarbones. Harry wanted to litter the exposed skin with kisses and bites. He placed his mouth to Louis’ ear and nibbled on his earlobe while continuing to press and buck against him.

“I want you. Can you feel how much I want you, my husband?”, Harry whispered in a deep, sensual voice. This time Louis answered with a soft moan, completing abandoning the crystal wine decanter he’d been washing, rocking back against Harry’s cock and forward against the cool porcelain of the farmhouse sink apron; his own cock rapidly filling and thickening inside his boxers and shorts.

“I want to try something new with you tonight.”, Harry continued, kissing and licking down the length of Louis’ neck. “I bought a book and...you know what, it’s not important what I bought, what is important is that I want to have sex with my husband, right now. I want to be inside of you, Louis. Do you want that, baby?”

Louis let out a desperate whimper and he turned around and grabbed Harry’s face with his dishwater wet hands, to pull him into a deep and filthy kiss. Harry moved his hands to grab each of Louis’ ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling him flush against him so that their erections rubbed together, giving each of them the friction they craved. This time it was Harry who moaned into Louis’ mouth, as he did wicked things with his tongue. Louis pulled back to take a breath and worked his nimble and still damp fingers into the few remaining buttons that had not been undone on Harry’s silk, paisley patterned shirt.

“I prepped earlier. Got myself all clean and ready for you. Was hoping you’d want to. I’ve thought about your big, beautiful cock all morning. Want you to fuck me.” Louis panted these statements as he moved down Harry’s body, licking and kissing his skin as he removed first Harry’s shirt, and then went on to unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his thighs.

“Mmmm I love that you go commando. Always ready for me.” Louis slid down onto his knees, pulling Harry’s jeans the rest of the way down his legs and grabbing hold of Harry’s cock licking a big stripe along the veins on the underside of the shaft, from base to tip.

“Louis! You don’t know what you and your sinful fucking mouth do to me.” Harry cried out, as Louis went down all the way on his cock until Harry could feel it hit the back of Louis’ throat.

“Lou, oh my god, feels so good.”

Harry started to feel his balls tightening up and groaned. He didn't want to come like this, at least not now. Louis continued to bob up and down; alternating a swirling tongue around the head and twisting slide of his hand. Harry looked down, past Louis’ mouth to see that he was using his other hand to work his own thick cock that was slick with precome. The debaucherous sight of his husband sucking his cock and getting himself off at the same time was almost more than Harry could take. He gently brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes and off his face.

“Baby I'm so close but I don't want to come down your throat. At least not yet.” Louis slowly pulled off Harry's cock, and it sprang back up hard and thick against his stomach. Harry helped Louis to his feet and as he did so, Louis’ boxers and shorts pooled at his feet where he stepped out of them. Harry lifted Louis off of the floor and Louis wrapped his legs around him. Harry carried him upstairs to their bedroom, being sure to grab the bag with the Tantric sex book along the way.

Harry laid Louis down gently on the bed and swiftly moved around their room lighting a few candles and setting the mood. Louis started to scoot up bed towards the headboard, but Harry tenderly put his hand on his ankle to stop him.

“Tonight we’re trying something new. But I need you to lie down on the other end of the bed.” Harry looked at Louis’ incredulous face and smiled. “You trust me don’t you?” He winked and Louis let out a little giggle.

“Of course I trust you, Harry. But what are we doing? What’s in that bag and why was it so important that you almost dropped me, picking it up?” Louis smirked but easily moved his body down towards the end of the bed, lying on his stomach with his legs crossed in the air. He looked like a pin-up girl with his curvy, round and perky bum on display, and the elegant dip of his waist. Harry wanted to devour him. Instead he stood and grabbed the book out of the bag that he had placed on his nightstand. He handed the book to Louis with an apprehensive smile; he really hoped that Louis would be just as excited to try this as he was. Louis took the book from Harry’s outstretched hand and examined the title. As he read the title _Gay Tantric Sex_ out loud, Louis looked back up at Harry and gave him a devilish smile. Harry let out a sigh of relief and climbed on the bed to sit next to Louis and rub his hand down the smooth skin of his back. Louis practically purred under Harry’s hand. He opened the book to the page that Harry had bookmarked with a folded page, and Harry saw his husband’s eyes go wide as he looked at the illustration of the sexual position.

“The Spider. Huh? It seems...well um…”

“Do you hate the idea? It’s stupid isn’t it? I’m sorry. Um, maybe we can find something else in there that isn’t as lame…” Harry reached for the book sheepishly, but Louis pulled it back from his grasp.

“Now wait a minute, I didn’t say that I didn’t want to do it. It’s just that...it uh, seems a bit complicated?” Louis turned the open book around in his hand, examining the illustration from different angles.

“Do you think too complicated?” Harry asked, suddenly worried that Louis would reject this entire idea. Harry wasn’t sure why he’d become so determined to try The Spider, but he knew he’d be disappointed if Louis said no. He’d just never tell Lou that.

“No, not too complicated.”, Louis continued to dissect the information and drawing on the page. “Let’s do it!” Louis exclaimed, and pulled himself up into a kneeling position to plant a huge kiss to Harry’s mouth. “Besides, we’re young and flexible right? It’ll be fun to try. And anyway, I can see how eager you are to do it and that makes me excited.” Louis kissed Harry again, licking along the seam of his lips to be let inside.

Harry pulled back from the kiss after a few moments. “You’re sure? If at any time you feel uncomfortable or stupid, tell me and we’ll stop.” Harry lovingly stroked his hand down the side of Louis’ face and cupped his jaw.

“I love you, you silly man.” Louis kissed Harry again and laughed; his eyes going all crinkly, which was one of Harry’s favorite things on the planet. “Well come on big boy, I’m totally yours; do with me what you will.” Louis laid back with his head at the foot of the bed.

 

Harry took out their favorite lube from the nightstand drawer and crawled his way back up Louis’ body to kiss him hungrily. Louis spread his legs wide and placed one on top of Harry’s shoulder to give him better access. Harry slowly opened Louis up; he took his time, bringing Louis to the edge over and over again, but pulling back each time, until Louis was a moaning and writhing mess under him. By the time he pulled his three fingers out of Louis, they were both hard again and felt like they could come with the slightest touch. Harry deemed them ready to try their luck with The Spider.

Harry sat up with his legs stretched out and a little open, in an A-line shape. Louis climbed on top of him and settled in his lap, wrapping his legs on either side of Harry’s hips with his feet resting flat on the bed. In this position, their hard cocks rubbed against each with each breath, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. Louis tried leaning back between Harry’s legs, testing the position's mechanics, resting his upper body weight on his forearms and elbows.

 

“This reminds me of stretching out and doing sit-ups as a teenager in gym class.” Louis commented, a slightly dismissive look on his face as he placed his legs on either side of Harry’s hips and sat up to face him.

“Supposedly we’ll both feel very stimulated.” Harry said encouragingly. “It’s supposed to create an amazing connection between the couple. And that’s what I want, Louis. I feel, I’ve felt, this powerful rightness between us since we first met when we were teenagers. I felt it from the beginning, but now I want to expand and deepen that connection, so that we create a bond so strong that nothing will ever break us.” Harry felt a tear escape and slide down his cheek.

“Oh sweetie, please don’t cry. You’ll have me crying too. I love you so much, Harry.”

"I know. I don't know why I'm being so weird and emotional." Harry apologized.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Louis sat up again and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him deeply.

Minutes passed and their kissing got more heated. Louis began this circular motion with his hips that was driving Harry wild. Forget the book’s instruction about waiting before penetration to gaze into your lover’s eyes. Harry needed to be inside Louis, NOW. Harry widened the opening between his legs while he lifted Louis slightly off of his lap by his buttocks. He slid his arms up Louis’ back to cradle him as Louis planted his feet down on either side of Harry and lifted himself up using his powerful legs. Harry slid his left hand back down between them to slowly guide his cock into Louis. Sensual moans released from both of them as Louis seated himself fully onto Harry’s cock. Once he was completely encased in Louis’ heat, Harry opened his eyes and found Louis already staring back at him. He’d never felt so close to Louis before. Maybe the book was onto something about this having the power to increase their connection.

Louis began to slowly lean back once more between Harry’s legs. At first only his head and shoulders were flat on the bed, with his back arched, and Harry didn’t think that could be comfortable for more than a few seconds, so he widened his legs a little and slid his knees up as he lay down as well. Once they were both lying back with their legs bent, their positions were comfortable and not nearly so awkward. Louis felt so tight around Harry; it was an incredible feeling. As if in sync and on cue, they both began gyrating in circular motions. It felt amazing for Harry, and judging by the keens of pleasure flowing from Louis’ mouth, it felt pretty good to him too. Several minutes passed; the only sound in the bedroom were little kitten mewls that kept escaping from Louis, and the soft groans and heavy breaths that Harry was emitting. After one particular rolling thrust move that Harry made, Louis cried out in pleasure.

“Oh god, yes! Yes Harry, right there. This angle is so amazing. You’re up against my spot... with this....this constant pressure. Oh god! Love the way you feel inside me. Feel so full. Oh Hazza! ‘M close. Close.” Louis became less and less coherent until he was just a series of sighs and moans punctuating each one of Harry’s slow thrusts.

Harry raised himself up on his arms so that he was resting his weight on his hands and he could use this more stable position to thrust faster and steadier into Louis. This was more than Louis could take and he came untouched; come streaming out in ropes to land on his chest. He tightened around Harry like a vice and between that, and the glorious vision of his husband coming undone, laid out in front of him, Harry did one more upward thrust into Louis and came harder than he had in years, shooting into Louis, while placing his hands under Louis’ back to lift him into a seated position again. They kissed again and Harry found that he’d missed it. He’d missed not being able to kiss Louis during sex.

“That was wonderful, but I missed not being able to kiss you or see your face.” Louis admitted as he slowly raised himself off of Harry and winced as Harry’s cock slipped out of him. Harry was so stunned that Louis had spoke aloud his own thoughts that he felt overcome with love and joy that he got to be with this man for the rest of his life.

 

Louis got up off the bed and went into their en suite. Harry could hear the sink running and Louis softly humming some song that Harry couldn’t quite make out. He didn’t think he had ever felt quite in love as he did in this moment. Louis came back into the bedroom with a warm, wet cloth for him, although there wasn’t much to clean up on Harry. Louis took the washcloth back to the bathroom and by the time he returned, Harry was under the covers, warm and happy beyond belief. Louis lifted his side of the covers and nestled down next to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

“So...did The Spider provide you with all that you had hoped it would?” Louis asked with a smile. “I mean, I gotta say that I was skeptical at first, but I haven’t come that hard, untouched, in a long time.

“Mmmm.” Harry murmured and placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

 

Louis leaned over to blow out the candles on both his nightstand, then Harry’s. He picked up the bookstore bag lying on the top of Harry’s and started to throw it into the wastebin when he noticed that there was another bag tucked inside. He pulled out the item that Harry had purchased at the sex store and Harry felt his face go a bright red. He’d completely forgotten about buying it.

“A mood cock ring?!” Louis burst into giggles.

“Lou don’t make fun. I bought it on a whim! It was an impulse buy. The staff at the store were very intimidating in their casualness about sex. I felt a weird obligation to buy something.” Harry felt his blush growing and turned his head away.

“I love you, Harry. So so much. You know that, right? And I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t share any wants or needs or kinks that you have or want to try, with me. I’m always open for you, and I’ll always love you unconditionally. No matter what. I’ll even wear a mood ring on my cock.” Louis leaned up and stretched to place a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry sighed in contentment and tried to gather all of his abundant feelings and emotions together to let his husband know how much he meant to him.

“Louis, I wish I could explain what being loved by you does for me. The thing is, the thing about being loved by you is that finally, this feeling of elation, this huge momentous thing for me, is also a huge momentous thing for you. You show me that every day. Your love, is a validation of mine.”

Harry stopped, because he felt himself choking up and he didn’t want to ruin what he was trying to get across to Louis by crying. But as he looked down at his husband and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and saw the love and understanding reflected in them, he thought that maybe he didn’t have to keep explaining anything at all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chris for being my excellent beta. I threw this at you last minute, with very little turnaround time and you were a trooper.
> 
> And credit to the poet Mathew Salesses for his words and inspiration.


End file.
